


cancellation

by PhineasFlynn



Series: alive yet cold - a poetry collection [1]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhineasFlynn/pseuds/PhineasFlynn
Summary: and the sun said "it hurts to become"fanboy wakes up for the first and final time, alive yet cold, dead yet restless
Series: alive yet cold - a poetry collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	cancellation

**Author's Note:**

> cringe poetry in my fail fandom 
> 
> anyway I decided to write this because I love surreal, existential poetry and I've always wondered how a character would react to their source being cancelled

Waking up for the first time, he is both dead and restless, unknown and infamous 

His eyes burn, the sun burns, the world is too warm 

Words pop into his head, a name, frozen terror like ice on his tongue 

He is Fanboy, he has an identity, he has a place in this world 

He realizes now, that he is frozen yet burning, awake yet far from alive 

This experience, like that of waking up, is one of horror 

His hand is numb, cramped yet loose, a lost cause 

He catches sight of himself, in a puddle of code and pixels, leaking off the edge of the world 

His eyes are glazed, reflecting light without life, a caricature of death 

His skin is pale, saccharine sickly, an unforgiving cold 

Purple latex grips his skin, green spandex, love in brittle pieces 

He has a friend, he has a home, he has a name 

Chum Chum, Galaxy Hill, Fanboy 

He realizes now, he realizes why he is awake yet unresponsive, dead yet a caricature of restless life 

He is fictional 

This experience, like that of knowing his name, is one of existential dread 

And the sun said "it hurts to become"


End file.
